Rotting Love
by BabyBatGoth
Summary: When Natsu, a zombie, meets Lucy, a girl who knows too much about his zombie guild, he is forced to kidnap her. Now he has too stay with her at all times to make sure she dosen't blab his secret. Fighting off his enimes and Lucys potential boyfriends. Rated T for my language. This zombie story is one of a kind. Inspiration from Warm Bodies. All the popular pairings: NaLu GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Rotting Love**

**This is a**

**Lucy X Natsu **

**Grey X Juvia **

**and all the other popular ones. Except Cana and Laxus, they will stay single.**

**I own this story line! not the characters!**

**Natsu pov:**

_Being a zombie is NOT fun. There is no brain eating, no slow walking, no memory loss, no green skin, just me and my regrets. Rotting away.__You can't infect people or be infected to become a zombie. Your promises or dreams bring you back. Or in my case, Regrets and fears. __So you can imagine my shock when i woke up just like normal...except the fact that i had pink hair. Side effect of the poison. __I got poisoned by my ex's boyfriend. He blamed me for her death. He was right, it's all my fault. All of it..__I want to die(again). But i still w my body. Until i die i may as well take care of myself._

**_Flash back_**

**_"Lissana...Mira told me you cheated on me. why?"_**

**_-hhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii-_**

**_"Natsu. Lissana...s-_****_ s_****_he's_****_ dead. She committed suicide."_**

**_5 years later_**

I hunched in the dark. Hidden by the shadows. My eyes traced a blonde. She had followed me all the way from the city center to the back allys of the city, for what reason i didn't know but it was causing trouble. I tightened my grip on the shopping bag, ready to run. The blonde kept getting closer, soon the shadows would be unable to hide me. I took a deep breath and launced myself over her. Pretty impressive since i didn't have a run up. As soon as my feet hit the ground again i started running, my arms pumping to get maximum speed. I glanced behind me and saw that the girl was trying to follow me. She had a pained expression on her face and was close to tears. I started to pull away from her, the gap between us getting wider every moment.

"Stop please! stop. i-i was told to find you! The guy with pink hair! They said it was something to do with some one called Fairy Tail! stop!" I skidded to a stop and turned around to face her, she was still running towards me since the gap between us was so big. How the hell did she know about Fairy Tail?! I couldn't let her leave now. She had just shown that she knows infrmation that could harm us. I dashed back towards her and picked her up and continued running. She had been bending over trying to catch her breath. I chucked her over my shoulder and ran back down the alley way, ignoring her screams. At the end of the ally was a small man hole i the ground. An old sticker; faded and ripped was stuck on top of the manhole.

"We can't go down there! it goes to the sewage systems! you aren't acctually thinking about takeing me down there! i-i only wanted to talk! please, please don't!" She was pleading with me now. She was scared and it had such a sad face and it hurt to look at was obivous that she was looking for someone dead when she started looking for zombies. In an attempt to calm her down i started up a conversation with her.

"Whats your name?"

"EH? Oh, umm Lucy! My names Lucy" She seemed really shocked by my question and began stumbiling over her words. _How cute!_

" My name is Natsu. Lucy, trust me." And with that sentence i jumped down the hole. Putting the lid back behind me.

"gahhhhh!" We fell for a while. Lucy screaming the whole way down. I landed on one foot with a hand around Lucy and another in my jean pocket with the shopping bag hanging out. As soon as my other foot hit the ground i began running down the old sewage pipe, idly kicking rats out of my way.

After a while of running through the maze of sewers, we reached a large wall with graffiti covering all of it , the graffiti spelt out 'Fairy Tail' and, at the bottom of the wall, was a smaller sewage pipe leading inwards.

"what the-"

**Inspired by the film/book Warm Bodies**

**It's a short story but i'm not sure if it'll be popular or not. So, leave a review if you want me to update. **

**I am quite fond of this story and i've never seen a story like this. I wonder how many zombie stories will pop up after this ;)**

**Love you all and please check out my other stories, and my most popular story 'The Guide to Wolves'**

**Love,**

**Bea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rotting love chap 2**

**Hello, My dearest friends and closest enemies. Today i bring you…..Zombies!**

**Okay, this isn't a real chapter but rather the Fairy Tail profiles!**

** I didn't want to spend ages explaining everyones "Powers" so i decided to give 'ya all a sneak peek at the book. I'll include a new profile every chapter so you'll all get to understand the science behind the "magic" Hehe. So these are the main character profiles. Enjoy!**

**Quick note: They are actually rotting so they have to take preservatives to delay the rotting. **

Name:Natsu Dragneel

Code Name: Salamander

Death: Poisoned

Aged: 18

Preservatives: Amergonn(I made up the names. The only preservative i know is vinegar and that also erodes so….)

Effects: Resistance to burning while also being extremely flammable

Other: Pink Hair caused by side effects of the poison. Has small fangs due to small mutation at birth.

Notes: I'm alwaies loking fer fwends. Unles iz Grey.

(Little notes at the bottom of their profile that they have to write themselves. He can't spell, have you guessed that yet?)

;

;

;

;

Name: Grey Fullbuster

Code Name: Frost Biter

Death: Run over by subway train

Aged:18

Preservatives: Iceon

Effects: Lowers body temperature to below 0 degrees and can produce hydrogen dioxide(dry ice, which can instantly freeze stuff. Unable to freeze Grey though for the purpose of 'dis story)

Other: Psyological problem where he constantly feels the need to strip. Dyed his hair a blue and black colour three weeks before his death.

Notes: I'm the stronger than Natsu and don't you guys forget it.

;

;

;

Name: Erza Scarlet

Code Name: Titania

Death: Killed by her former gang

Aged: 19

Preservatives: Requipocide

Effects: None

Other: Her left eye is fake. All her organs have been removed and been replaced with multiple fold up weaponry and armour.

Notes: I would be nothing without my friends. You should never fight a friend.

**Thanks for all 'ya reviews!**

**Okay people, i need you to give me ideas for preservatives (real or fake) for Levy and Gajeel 'cause, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOO! Like, a preservative which makes you produce iron doesn't sound at all possible!**

**Who do you want to learn about in the next chapter?**

**Also, i was planning to give everyone who reviewed a picture on the Fairy Tail Wall.(actually in the story, not the authors notes) **

**My dog just started screaming for me when i was in my room with the door shut so i haven't been able to update as soon as i would like. She's scared of our fire and she runs away from it to me if she goes in the lounge when the fire's burning. Too bad i'm usually in charge of the fire ;) poor her. **

**Peace, Love Rubber Gloves! **

**(It's not my saying! it belongs to someone else but give me a shout out if you know who this is from!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rotting love chap 3**

**Hello, two updates in one day waahhhhhh it's mad! hahaha Another short chapter unfortunately but i have nae much time to spend on these and i would rather update little and often and not once every blue moon :) So you guys seen any zombie NaLu stories yet?….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The bastard Hiro does. I own this story line but not the zombie idea. I can't copyright that :(**

**Has anyone found that the Fairy Tail plot is now becoming repetitive now. Lucy does something small, Grey and Erza fight off enemies but are unable to defeat the big bad boss, Natsu saves the day. Gahhh, it's really annoying, i mean, let Lucy or Grey or Erza do something really big now! Let them get the glory! Especially Lucy! She is NOT weak like Hiro makes her in every fight! **

**Rant over! **

**Enjoy the story!**

Lucy POV:

"Fairy Tail?" I read out loud the graffiti. Testing out the word with my tongue. For some reason it tasted foreign on my tongue even though it was obviously english. He didn't tell me about this….what else has he been keeping from me?

Natsu dropped to his knees and i grabbed onto his hair to steady myself. "We can't go in there! We'll never fit!" Despite my warning Natsu carried on, inching his way towards the small drain. As expected, we were unable to squeeze through. I clambered off Natsu's back, muttering obscenities at his stupidity and pushed him aside, entering the drain. Wait…..why am i crawling into a drain, willingly even? I should be escaping from this maniac! I have to find her, not mess around with this weird pink haired dude! A short shove on my rump caused me to slide into the tunnel and Natsu quickly filled in behind me, blocking off my escape. Ah well, i may as well keep going forward since there's no point going backwards. Another push on my butt and a muffled 'hurry up' prompted me to start crawling forward. The floor of the tunnel was smooth. Worn away by my predecessors who had probably crawled through this tunnel more times than i could imagine. There wasn't a piece of trash to be seen anywhere in the tunnel nor any sewage water. In fact, there was also no lingering smell from the sewage outside the tunnel either, instead it smelt of people. Not BO or perfume but the smell that always accompanies people, the smell of their clothes, shampoo, just the general smell you get with large crowds of people.

After 2 minuets of crawling, we arrived at a fork in the tunnel. I paused for a moment, debating which way to go.

"Go left" Natsu's voice travelled from behind me. I started heading towards the left branch of the fork.

"NO! Not that way! Left!" I sweat dropped. He seriously doesn't know which way is left? I changed direction, now heading right which was apparently left to him. I began padding on all fours down the right pathway. After another 5 minutes my knees were hurting and my back was aching i decided to slow down. I was sure my knees were going to be bright red and raw when i peeled of my trousers later. Speaking of which, my skinny baby blue jeans were sure to be covered with dirt. I sighed to myself, my thoughts going to my already neglected washing pile which was now resembling a washing mountain.

"Hurry up Lucy! Why are you going so slowly" Natsu's voice took on a scornful whine which annoyed the hell out of me.

"my knees bloodly hurt so shut up! i snapped at Natsu, not bothering to hide the nastiness in my voice. I started to regret being so blunt after a long pregnant pause which practically oozed awkwardness.

"Ah, why didn't you say so Luce."

"Luce?" The question in my voice was not only questioning my newly acquired nick-name but his right and reasoning for using it.A sudden squeal erupted from my mouth as he shoved his head and half of his torso in-between my legs until his head rested on my stomach. His arms and legs were a lot longer than mine and i found myself with my butt higher than my head. He suddenly started moving faster and i found myself moving my arms at a much faster rate to keep up with his pace. We must of looked like we were playing a rather weird version of the wheelbarrow race, but with two sets of arms and one pair of working legs.

"Hey, Luce. Move your boobs out the way! i can't see." I spluttered at his comment and blushed bright red from embarrassment.

"Shut up!" What the hell gives him the right to speak about my boobs!? what cheek! The tunnel began to bead and as we emerged from the bend i saw another fork in the tunnel

"There's another turning! Which way?!" I shouted at Natsu, warning him of the up coming obstacle.

"Left! Take the left!"…..i took the right. Natsu increased his speed now, egged on by our brief teamwork. My arms were hurting but i didn't let down the pace. If stumbled or slowed down i was pretty sure i would get ran over by the train known as Natsu. I'll probably end up with a broken neck as well as a split head. Another bend loomed from the darkness, this time three possible tunnels.

"There are three tunnels coming up!" I quickly realised that we were going too fast and that by the time Natsu told me which way we would already be hurtling down the middle path, be it the right way or not.

"Middle!" I gave an audible sigh of relief but it quickly got lost in my ever increasing breathing. I was naturally thin so i never felt the need to work out and me being un-fit but healthy had never caused a problem before but in the past hour i had found myself in dire need of a re check of my lifestyle.

Within the next 10 minuets i had found myself working with the pink haired boy to pass 20 turnings, forks and at one point a circular room; both scary and cliché, and had more than five tunnels all leading in a different directions.

I was once again immersed in colour as this area of the tunnel walls had also been covered with graffiti. I turned my head in a attempt to see the graffiti and the ground i was on stopped and i fell…..About 1 foot. I fell hard onto a wooden floor and my momentum, and the fact that Natsu was still pushing me forward until he to fell, caused me to roll forward and end up in a sprawled heap with Natsu. I blinked my eyes for around a minute, trying to get rid of the dizziness caused by my fall. I was soon made aware of the ache in my arms and, on further inspection, i found that my hands were red and swollen and emitted a decent amount of heat. After deciding that no, i wasn't going to die from injury, I lifted my head and surveyed the place where i had been taken. There were lots of people there, all of them ranging in looks, hair colour and age. None of them seemed like they should be hanging out with the other people there, in fact, it was probably the most mis-matched group i had ever seen.

I whispered the name under my breath, scared of the reaction it might cause, 'FairyTail" i would of known that this was it even without the banner that hung at the top of the bar, proudly stating the name of the place.

Suddenly, i didn't seem as eager to find this place like i earlier. Actually, i wish i hadn't found it and even thinking about why i needed to find this place did nothing to help with my resolve. I think iv'e just entered myself in something that i don't want to be in. Not at all.

I looked down at the boy on my feet, rubbing his rear and smiling gaily(as in happy gay!) And for some reason, i was filled with more dread. I would just die now but i think that i'll just come back to life if i did.

With un-steady feet i righted myself and turned to face away from the tunnel and into the room. I noticed that my knees were clean despite crawling on them. Hahaha, what a weird time to notice that. The tunnel floors must have been scrubbed and polished to the point of perfection. Again my thoughts drifted to my dirty clothes bin and i couldn't help but compare myself to the person who cleaned the tunnel. I found myself inferior by miles.

I opened my mouth and said the only thing that i could think of.

"Hi"

**So, what do you think! good bad, needs more? too much detail? TELL ME! Please don't forget to review with ideas for Gajeel and levy and make sure to include why they would be so good at reading / Iron production!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rotting Love chap 4**

**What's going on! so many updates! it''s insane! it's mad, it can't be done! guess what dogs! I JUST DID!**

**Hope you enjoy mah updates. Just so you know, i will never update like this again. EVER.**

**Most of this story will be in Lucy's POV(Point of view) and sometimes other people but since this story focus on the effect of the** **relationships created and Lucy is going to be the most affected but this might change!**

Lucy POV:

"Hi?" I phrased my salutation as a question rather than a statement, curling into myself in an attempt to hide from their stares. A slow murmur passed through the crowd and they began to close in, all jostling for a view of the new animal exhibit A.K.A.(also known as) Me.

Pinky walked past me, raising his hand as a greeting to everyone.

"hey guys! do you know where Erza is? and Gramps too?" A guy moved forward out of the crowd. His hair was an un-natural blue black. Definitely out of a bottle. No doubt about it. The boy stood in front of me, leaning forward to get a closer look, studying me in uncomfertable detail.

"Oi, Natsu! who's the chick?" The boy didn't look away from me once when addressing Natsu. _How rude! I am here right? i do look like a human, someone who can think for their-self. _

"I'm Lucy and i'd appreciate it if you would not ask people questions about me like i'm incapable of answering them." I crossed my arms and stuck out my right hip, looking up and straight into the eyes of the guy. They were also blue, a dark black blue, the sort of colour that i could get lost in. I could feel my facial expression softening losing that pissed look i had just moments earlier. My expression was probably that of a weak, simpering girl but all i could do was get lost in his eyes. They were like a puzzle, one that i would never figure out. I loved puzzles.

"Um, Luce? Gramps and Erza want to speak to you.. Luce?…Oi! Ice pick! give me Lucy!" Natsu's annoying voice broke me out of my daze and i blushed so much that i probably put tomatoes to shame. I coughed and quickly walked past the boy towards Natsu, keeping my head low due to my embarrassment. A cooling hand on my shoulder caused me to stop a look over my shoulder.

"I'm Grey. See you around Lucy" Grey shot me a cocky smile before letting go of my shoulder and walking back into the crowd. As he turned around i blushed again, my eyes bugging out. A voice from the crowd caused Grey to jump up comically.

"Grey, put your pants back on!" I cracked into a smile, laughter slipping out between my hands. A warm hand on my arm began tugging me away from the crowd and into a small side room. My eyes roamed the the room, revealing a desk covered in paperwork with big red letters at the top which read 'urgent' or 'important', halfway out of the desk drawer were some rolled up dirty magazines. Overall, a small messy desk that belonged to a perverted man who had either not paid his bills or was in trouble with the government.

A small old man toddled past me and jumped into the seat behind the desk, he was so short that his feet dangled the chair and hung off the ground.

"Well Lucy. Natsu here said that you were looking for him tying to ask him about us lot" The old man, Gramps i think he was called, had a very serious look and for some reason he scared me. He scared me so much that i wanted to run away, or die on the spot so i didn't feel this fear anymore. He carried on speaking,

"Lucy, i need you to tell me who sent you, you have to tell me the truth now" there was an implied 'or else' on the end.

"Umm, i don't know. He wore a m-mask… he just told me that i would find what i needed from you guys" I shrunk away from the man, despite his small structure, his presence filled the room. Choking me, destroying me as a person.

"Natsu, take her away. Make sure she doesn't remember the way back." The scarlet haired girl held no emotion in her voice. Like cold steel. No emotion, just there to be wielded and to kill.

"Fine, but is that all your going to do? Shouldn't we force her to lead us to him so that i can burn him already" Natsu's face was contorted with violence and blood lust, out of all three of them he was the scariest simply because he wouldn't just kill me quickly but he would make me suffer so that he could get his high. i felt sick. Monsters. I was in the monsters den.

"No Natsu, a lot of people want to find us and the longer she's here, the more likely someone will find out about it and try to get to her. If she doesn't need to die then she won't."

Again i felt the warmth of Natsu's hand leading me out of the office and into the main hall but now his warmth wasn't that of a protective nature but rather one of a hungry, killing nature. Halfway through the main hall i stopped pulling away from Natsu's hand. I turned to face the people of Fairy Tail. I could see the old man and the scarlet haired woman in the door way of the office, watching me leave. I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out. Just a choking sound. Memories flashed through my mind and i forced myself to vomit out the words i wanted, no, needed to speak.

"ZOMBIES!" The hall fell silent and movement ceased. All eyes were on me.

"Zombies! i need to know where to find them! I was told that you would know where to find the zombies! i-i need to know… i need to.." my sentence ended with a pleading tone, my voice ending in a hushed whisper that was only heard due to the utter silence in the room. The silence lasted for only a few seconds but those seconds felt like a million years. Eventually a voice spoke up.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Huh!"

"you've got to be looking for someone, otherwise you would't of come here. So who are you looking for?" The person who had spoken was Grey. His wasn't interested in who i was looking for or why, he just looked like he had been through this before and was doing it simply because…..well just because. I looked around and realised everyone was like that, all of their eyes holding pity and a worn out memory of what will happen next.

"Lucy, lets go." Natsu tried to put his hand on my shoulder again but i shook it off, taking a step towards Grey.

"My mum, I'M LOOKING FOR MY MUM!" Everyone averted their eyes from me. Even Grey.

" I'm just looking for my mum, I JUST WANT TO FIND MY MUM!" i could feel the hot, fat tears dripping from my eyes, tears that will never stop no matter how long i live.

"I just want my mum, why can't i do that…whats so wrong with that." And the my voice broke and i cried. People say that the pain of losing a loved ones fades but these tears were just as painful as the first ones and the pain was just as bad. I put my hands against my mouth again to stop the sobs. It was a gesture that was so similar to when i was hiding my laughter but it held completely different feelings. Moans of despair and pain could be heard from behind my hands and eventually i just let go and cried and cried. Not bothering to stop or hide the tears.

After a while my tears stopped and i just sat with my chin on my knees and rocked myself, eyes staring at my knees but i wasn't really seeing them, i wasn't really there. I was wrapped up in my own world of pain and hate. Someone was probably trying to speak to me now but if they were then i was completely unaware of it. I remember being stuck in hospital for three weeks just crying and rocking myself, unresponsive to everything. I remember being fed through a tube and being restrained by people who had never faced the hole that was so black and deep that you would never find your way out, by people tried to tell me that it would be okay yet had never woken up and felt so sick and empty that you felt someone hd ripped out your stomach along with your heart and left a huge hole filled with pain and sickness. If those people couldn't do it then these people stood no hope of getting a response out of me. I drifted off into a deep sleep where even the loss of my mother wouldn't torment me anymore.

I woke up. The familiar ceiling of the hospital looney centre loomed above me. I guess it was only a dream then. A stupid dream where even finding my mum in my dreams was impossible. It wasn't hard for me to get out of bed, the place had a damp dead feel to it. Always had. I began to get dressed before realising that i wasn't wearing my PJ's but rather my baby blue jeans and a T-Shirt. _What the!….. _Actually, when did i come back? When did i get in bed? I looked around my room quickly. To the untrained eye, my room would of held nothing of significance but i noticed that my kitchen door was ajar, i had shut my door. i ALWAYS shut my door.

I tip toed towards the kitchen door, holding my breath. I could hear sounds inside my kitchen. I plucked up some bravery from god knows where and burst into my kitchen. Now, i should probably explain that my kitchen is tiny. Since i'm in a loony bin they don't allow me that much stuff in case i blow up the hospital with my oven or something like that. Now, my kitchen has just ended up being my Tea production room and i don't like people messing with my Tea. So, i burst into my kitchen and bonked my nose onto someones chest.

"Owww" i stepped back and squinted, small tears forming in the corner of my eyes due to my nose stinging.

"God, who has a chest that hard?! that HUUUURRRTTT!" i looked up and stopped wining since i was greeted by a sight of five people crammed into my two person kitchen. The old man, gramps was sitting on the surface top, Natsu and Grey were crammed into a corner together while simultaneously shouting insults at each other, a small blue haired girl who was carrying a huge book that was way too big for her small stature, and the scarlet haired girl who i had seen in the old man's office. It was her that i had bumped into and, on closer inspection, i saw that she was wearing a bullet proof vest which had no markings on except a small symbol in the corner which was same as the symbol that had been plastered all over their main hall**(she doesn't wear armour in this story unless she is in the games- what's the games? you'll have to follow to find out! mwahahaha!)** The red head looked down at me in surprise, the were others carrying on their conversations, not noticing that i had entered the room.

"Master! You really should let me take more books out of the guild library!"

"No, no Levy. Rules are rules but if you give me your pants then i might reconsider!hahaha"

"Shut up dumbsass"

"Shut up dumbass"

"You're taking up too much room!"

"You're taking up too much room!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

I sweat dropped at the behaviour of the two boys. _Seriously? i thought those boys were mature and cute? God i was wrong. _I paled as Grey began taking off his clothes, i paled further when Natsu began shoving Grey. A quick glance towards the old man and book girl revealed Levy handing over a pair of pants that had been pulled out of one of the four suitcases in the room.

"Oh Lucy! you're awake! finally, you've been asleep for quite a while now. Natsu thought you would never wake up. Oh, I'm Erza by the way. Levy pointed out that i didn't introduce myself yesterday"

I looked back towards the suitcases then back at Erza, i did this five times before Erza answered my obvious question.

"Oh! Me, Natsu, Grey and Levy are going to be living with you! It's exciting isn't it!"

"WHAT!"

**OHLALA a cliff hanger that even i would be proud of! see you next time. Please review.**


End file.
